


humanity

by DanganMatsus



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hoshi Ryoma, Deepthroating, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape Fantasy, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Top Shinguji Korekiyo, Well eventually, at first it's just porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganMatsus/pseuds/DanganMatsus
Summary: Ryoma and Korekiyo have a normal, everyday friendship.





	1. Every Day Starts as a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo, first multichapter fic! Yes, this will be mostly porn with some feelings and plot mixed in. The first chapter will be relatively short since I didn't have much time to write it or ideas to bloat out the word count, but the upcoming chapters will hopefully be longer!
> 
> Also, trigger warning for rape fantasies in the first chapter.

Ryoma never considered himself much of a lover.

 

It was a freezing cold winter night, and almost everyone in Hope Academy was under the covers or snuggled up in front of a fire. Kaede was reading a book to Gonta, Kiibo was helping keep Rantaro warm with his internal heaters, Shuichi was making hot chocolate, and the rest of the 11 students in their class were all in bed, away from the shivering cold of the night.

 

All except one. 

 

Ryoma Hoshi sat on his bed, body strewn haphazardly over the covers, legs spread, a thin gleam of sweat over his forehead. His breathing was heavy, and his brow furrowed, biting his lip as he squirmed on top of the blankets, his eyes shut tight as he let out soft moans and whimpers. His hand, currently wrapped around his cock, jerked up and down violently, his fingers gripping his shaft as he jacked off. Gripping tighter, he ran his fingers over the tip as he jerked, coaxing a gasp and a soft moan out of the short man. Squirming around the covers, he turned over onto his stomach, continuing to jerk himself off as he panted into the pillow. Running his thumb across the slit, he groaned, his body shivering as he pleasured himself. He had been planning to put some porn on, but had ultimately found himself unable to find anything good enough to really get himself off. Thus, as he jacked off, his mind began to wander.

 

At first, his train of thought meandered through the typical fantasies, lazily strolling through the various scenarios like a bored dad flicking through television stations at 3 in the morning, occasionally landing on something mildly interesting only to grow tired of it within minutes and move on to the next station. However, one person kept popping into his mind repeatedly, no matter how much he tried to fight it. 

 

His friend, Korekiyo Shinguji.

 

Ryoma tried to force himself to think about something else, about the lips of a rocking twink wrapped around his cock, or the ass of a male stripper bouncing up and down on his groin, but his thoughts kept finding themselves wandering back to the thought of Korekiyo, Ryoma's head filling itself with thoughts of the anthropologist cornering the shorter man after class in an alley outside the school, pushing him up against the wall, a hand reaching down and groping his ass as he struggles in the taller man's grip. Ryoma brought a hand up to his nipple and pinched it, letting out a groan as his brain was filled with the image of Korekiyo dragging his teeth over his nipple, before flipping him around so his hands were against the wall and he could feel Korekiyo's cock pressing against his asshole. Bringing a hand down to his ass, he ran a finger along his hole, tensing up as he teased himself. He imagined the sensation of that cock forcing its way into his anus, stretching his walls out as he struggled weakly, banging his fists against the wall, Korekiyo's hips smacking against his ass as he's fucked senseless, his own finger darting in and out of his ass to the rhythm of the imaginary Korekiyo's thrusts, his hand gripping tightly around his shaft as he jerked himself faster. His eyes rolled back in his head as he bit down on the pillow, sweat gleaming on his forehead as he squirmed and wiggled, imagining Korekiyo digging his nails into his back, leaving deep scratches, biting into his shoulder as he thrust into his body relentlessly.

 

"Fuck... ah, Shinguji... fuck... fuck!"

 

Before Ryoma could play out the rest of his fantasy, his hips were bucking and his legs shaking as he spurted cum all over the sheets of his bed, his entire body quivering as he froze up, his muscles spasming around his finger as he shoved it in past his knuckle. Ryoma bit down hard into the pillow, eyes rolled back as a raw moan scraped out of his throat like a thorn, riding out his orgasm. Moments passed before, coming down from the high of climax, Ryoma let out a sigh of relief and turned over on to his side, only for his breath to catch in his throat when he sees a figure standing in the doorway.

 

"Ah, Hoshi, I see you're..." Korekiyo didn't finish his sentence, instead standing stock still in the doorway, staring at the much shorter man as he trembled from his climax. Ryoma felt his heart beat faster than he ever thought possible, his thoughts racing as he stared at the anthropologist standing in the doorway.

 

How long had he been there? How much had he seen? How much had he _heard_?

 

Ryoma opened his mouth to speak, but Korekiyo raised a hand, silencing the shorter man. 

 

"Well, I have seen enough. I shall vacate your abode now. Farewell, Hoshi."

 

Then he was gone, leaving Ryoma to lay stupefied in the quiet of his room. He had barely laid there for a minute before he practically leaped out of bed, racing down the hallway towards Korekiyo's room, sweat pouring down his face, his breath coming in quick, unsteady breaths.

 

_Shit, shit, shit!_

 

If there was one thing that Ryoma knew about Hope Academy, it was how fast rumors spread, and how devastating they could be. He knew it would only be a matter of time before Korekiyo somehow let it slip, and once he did, it was all over for the shorter man. He'd be the laughing stock of the entire school, jerking off to thoughts of his own classmate. Stopping outside Korekiyo's room, he paused. Normally, the room was silent. Today, however, he could hear what sounded like heavy breathing through the door. Heavy breathing punctuated by the occasional moan and whimper. Usually, this would be enough for Ryoma to walk off and leave Korekiyo to his "business". However, considering what had just happened, it was alarming at the least for Ryoma to hear what sounded like moans and pants of pleasure coming from the room of the guy who had just walked in on Ryoma jerking it to thoughts of being raped by him.

 

Ryoma took a deep breath and, reaching up to the handle, quietly creaked the door open and peeped inside.


	2. A Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for mildly graphic rape fantasies in this chapter. Yes, again. Let's just say Ryoma has... issues.

"Oh god... Hoshi..."

 

Ryoma froze, halfway through the door. Had... had Korekiyo just moaned his name? Ryoma felt his legs beginning to tremble at the thought, and as it began to hit him just what this meant, he felt warmth pooling in his groin, the short man biting his lip as he peeked in through the crack in the door. Inside, Korekiyo sat on the side of his bed, eyes screwed shut and pants around his ankles. His cock was in his hand, and as he jerked it gently with long slow strokes, his tongue poked out from in-between his lips, his body twitching with each jerk and stroke. His toes curled as he brought one of his hands up to his chest, pinching his nipple, coaxing a moan out of the anthropologist.

 

Ryoma crossed his legs, a blush creeping over his pale features. His hands were shaking as he gripped the door frame, gazing at Korekiyo, unable to keep his eyes off of his sizable member. His thoughts were clouded with images of Korekiyo forcing that stiff cock into his mouth, shoving it down his throat, gripping his hair as he fucked his mouth, that huge shaft sliding in and out of his jaws as he writhed and moaned through the cock in his mouth. Reaching down and palming at the growing bulge in his pants, Ryoma groaned, picturing that cock pumping his throat full of cum as he struggled to get out of Korekiyo's grasp.

 

Rewinding his fantasy, he imagined Korekiyo noticing him spying and yanking him in by the arm, nails digging into his shoulders as he's forced down to his knees in front of Korekiyo's bobbing cock, the anthropologist grabbing him by the hair and forcing the shaft into his throat to the base. Ryoma pictured himself choking and retching as that cock was shoved roughly down his throat, violently fucking his face as he writhed in Korekiyo's grip, feeling those hands massaging his shoulders as his face was pounded relentlessly. He pictured Korekiyo yanking him up onto his lap, grabbing him by the hips and rubbing his erection against Ryoma's ass as the much shorter man thrashed and struggled, feeling that cock pressing against his asshole. Outside of his fantasy, Ryoma heard Korekiyo letting out a stuttering moan, and he imagined it being the moan the anthropologist would make as he slid his cock deep inside the shorter man's tight ass, the walls snug around his shaft as he penetrated Ryoma's hole down to the base of his anus, filling him completely from the entrance to the end. As his arousal grew, so did the ferocity of his thoughts, and soon he found himself rubbing himself through his pants to the thought of the door slamming open and seeing the familiar face of Kaito Momota. At first, he'd be horrified at the sight occurring right before his eyes, but soon the sight of Ryoma being limply pounded and slammed into would change his mind and he'd smirk, only faintly at first, but it would soon grow into a grin as he whips out his cock and approaches the duo, grabbing Ryoma by the hair and pressing that rod against his lips.

 

Ryoma's fantasy of being violently double-raped was interrupted by a familiar voice.

 

"Ryoma? How long have you been standing there?"

 

Ryoma's eyes widened, and he began to tremble. Turning his gaze back to Korekiyo, he felt his brain overflow with thoughts of the college being informed, restraining orders being taken out, maybe even the cops being called. Ryoma felt nausea rise in his throat, and as Korekiyo stared into his very soul, he felt his knees buckle underneath him as he collapsed to the floor.

 

Korekiyo giggled, watching as Ryoma pushed himself up off the floor, still trembling. The shorter man turned to the anthropologist, a confused expression on his face. 

 

"What are you laughing about?" 

 

Korekiyo smirked.

 

"Well, if you wanted to help me out, you should have just asked."

 

At that, Ryoma's face turned red in record time, beads of sweat blooming on his forehead. He stammered uselessly at the statement, eyes wide at what was being suggested to him. Korekiyo wanted Ryoma to help him get off, after having walked in on Ryoma jerking it to him? Not only that, but after he had caught Ryoma _spying_ on him as well? Ryoma briefly pondered if this was all a cruel joke before Korekiyo called the police on his ass, but shook the thought off as he did his best to maintain eye contact with the anthropologist.

 

"The fuck are you implying?"

 

There it was again, that giggle. Ryoma had to admit, hearing Korekiyo giggle like that wasn't making his dick any softer. If anything, it had stiffened up a bit despite having just gone flacid from the shock of being caught. 

 

"I think you know _exactly_ what I'm implying."

 

At that, Korekiyo patted the space on the bed beside him, gesturing to Ryoma, who stood in shock just inside the doorway. Was Korekiyo really insinuating that he should sit down next to him on the bed and help him jerk off? Apparently he was, as Ryoma found himself almost mindlessly making his way over to Korekiyo, sitting down next to him and taking in every inch of the man's magnificent masculine member. It was long, around seven inches, with easily three times the girth of Ryoma's finger, and Ryoma couldn't help but moan at the thought of that enormous cock up his tight ass. Korekiyo chuckled at the sight, running his hand over Ryoma's hair, making the shorter man flinch.

 

"Looks like someone's excited, huh?"

 

Ryoma didn't answer, instead choosing to timidly wrap his hand around Korekiyo's cock and begin stroking, smirking at the gasp and soft moans that escaped from Korekiyo's lips as he continued to jerk off the anthropologist. Unlike Ryoma, who enjoyed small, quick jerks, Korekiyo enjoyed long, slow strokes. As his hand stroked up and down Korekiyo's member, Ryoma found himself involuntarily biting his lip, watching that cock twitch and jerk in his hand as he beat off his friend. With every movement, Korekiyo's cock would respond with a twitch or a throb, stimulated by Ryoma's small yet firm grip, his fingers expertly tracing each vein and bump. With a grin, Ryoma dipped his head down and flicked his tongue against the tip, dipping it into the slit and running it under the head, placing a chaste kiss just on the very tip of the cock.

 

Korekiyo's reaction was immediate. He froze up, his hand shooting over to grab Ryoma by the hair, holding the shorter man in place, his hips bucking involuntarily, pushing his cock in past Ryoma's lips into his mouth, his tongue running against the head as it was shoved into his mouth. Ryoma's eyes widened, and he moaned through the cock in his mouth, beginning to bob his head as his tongue traced the glands of Korekiyo's throbbing shaft, drool running down the cock as his jaw was strained by the sheer girth and length of Korekiyo's cock. Digging his fingers into Ryoma's hair, Korekiyo forced the shorter man's head further down towards the base of his cock, the tip pressing against the back of Ryoma's throat. Ryoma gagged and choked, his breath coming out in short sharp pants as he was forced to deep-throat Korekiyo's rod. Balling his free hand into a fist, his other hand still wrapped tightly around the base of Korekiyo's cock, he bobbed his head frantically, taking in more and more with every dip down, swallowing inch after inch of Korekiyo's cock, feeling its warmth and musk in his mouth as he sucked sloppily on the shaft, drool running down and pooling around his hand.

 

"Oh god, Hoshi!"

 

Korekiyo's shout came seconds too late, as the man's cum quickly flooded Ryoma's throat, the tennis player sputtering in response as what felt like an ocean of cum was pumped down his throat, the white sticky fluid flooding his mouth and dripping out of the corners of his mouth as he struggled to swallow the load, feeling Korekiyo's legs tensing up as his climax rolled over him, semen pumping into Ryoma's mouth. As Korekiyo relaxed, Ryoma pulled his head away, immediately exploding into a coughing fit as he was given fresh air at last, breathing deeply and heavily, a line of saliva still connecting his mouth to Korekiyo's cock. Severing the strand as he wiped his mouth, Ryoma stood up, still trembling all over, his pants clearly bulging obscenely. Korekiyo looked down at him, breathing heavily, and smiled.

 

"That was amazing, Hoshi."

 

Ryoma sighed, but managed a small smile in return. 

 

"Yeah, well don't mention it. Seriously, don't mention this to _anyone_."

 

At that, Korekiyo chuckled. Ryoma grimaced, the genuine fear that Korekiyo would expose him still lurking in the back of his mind.

 

"Well..." The shorter man muttered, turning and exiting Korekiyo's room without an ounce of flair. "I gotta go take care of something. See ya."

 

With that, Ryoma shut the door behind him, leaving Korekiyo alone in his room to process what had just happened. As the anthropologist pondered on the events that had just transpired, one thought was clear in his mind.

 

That thought being the fact that his life was about to get a whole lot weirder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, a sex scene already? This is like the opposite of a slow burn.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
